User talk:Auriplane
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Snaily Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey! Why hello there, ! My name is Trellar and I just popped in to say hello and congratulate you on founding the ! Awww, Snaily looks so cute! Did you create this game? It looks awesome! :) It looks like you already have a lot of great ideas going on right now, so keep up the awesome work! Please let me know if you have any questions on getting started, as I'd be more than happy to answer them. Wikis can be somewhat confusing at first, and so we're doing everything in our power to make them easier for everyone. Is there anything you’ve found confusing about starting your wiki so far? Reply back and let me know! ^^ --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes I Make It Look At Snailiad Solo Project | 2011 Current Score: 4.29 / 5.00 1 Award http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/573352 You Got A New Pokemon Card http://pokebeach.com/news/0611/red-collection-cofagrigus2.jpgMy Card Hello! Please stop pretending to be me! Hey, it's flattering that someone would pretend to be me, but could you come up with your own username and stop telling people you made my game? You're not exactly giving people the best impression of me. Anyway, I posted on NG/Kong about this so people can check to see if you're me (which you're not!). TrueAuriplane 06:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) You should stop infringing on auriplane's copyrighted work, and delete this wiki or request the staff to delete it User:Auriplane, you have violated so many policies on this site, wikia.com, that you have seriously placed your priviledge to continue using it in grave jeopardy. You did not create Snailiad. Its content is copyrighted by the author, Crystal Jacobs/User:TrueAuriplane. You did not obtain her permission to upload any content from her game here. You are impersonating her here, claiming to have created the game. You should be aware that copyright infringement is a very serious legal offense, and if you are not an adult, you are putting your parents/guardians at risk of liability by your actions. You should strongly consider deleting this wiki, or request the staff do so for you. So you don't misunderstand, here are all the rules of wikia.com that you have violated: Terms of Use - http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use By registering the Service or the Site, you represent and warrant that you are 13 or older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. User Conduct You agree not to use the Service to: *'Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content' which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity; *'Impersonate another entity or person'; You further agree to: *Only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; Submitting Content to the Site and Copyrights You are solely responsible for the content, including but not limited to photos, profiles information, messages, search results edits, and other content that you upload, publish or display (hereinafter, "submit") on or through the Service, or transmit to or share with other users. You may not submit content to the Service that you did not create or that you not have permission to submit. Wiki Creation Policy - http://www.wikia.com/Wiki_Creation_Policy Wikia welcomes wikis on almost any topic, large or small, popular or obscure, modern or historical, creative or documentary, funny or serious. However, your wiki must contain no hate, no libel, no pornographic content, and no copyright infringement. You must agree: that the content of the wiki will be freely licensed. Free content Although some fair use material may be included in wikis, Wikia aims to be a repository of free content, so any wiki which would be primarily made up of fair use material rather than freely licensed material is not permitted. Examples include fan translations of copyrighted works, screenshots of television shows or games, or scans of comic book pages. You ought to immediately remove any images from the game and/or auriplane/User:TrueAuriplane's accounts on other websites from your account to cease impersonating her; if you wish to continue using User:Auriplane in a non-impersonating manner, that is fine. If you'd rather cease using the account altogether, there is help here: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AClose_my_account You ought to immediately cease adding to and editing pages on this Wiki. It clearly violates the rules of the site as it is solely devoted to Fair Use screenshots of the game. If you continue to work on this site you do so at risk of having the Wiki reported to the staff and removed, and your priviledges on the site reconsidered. I would strongly encourage you to consider deleting everything, and finding something more productive to do with your time. There are plenty of other Wikis here on wikia.com that you could legitimately contribute to instead. Newstarshipsmell 08:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Newstarshipsmell, I'm a member of Wikia's Community Support team. Rather than harass a user and vandalise a wiki, if you have copyright concerns, you can report them to Wikia via . I don't see examples of Auriplane claiming to be TrueAuriplane, and it's common for wikis to be developed about games a wiki founder didn't create. If you have specific examples of the issue, send them to us directly. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Hi Dopp, I don't mind the Wiki at all, I just want them not to claim they're me and made the game! Apparently you didn't notice, so I'll point out some specifics. See the discussion on this talk page, where a user asked "Did you create this game? It looks awesome! :)" Then the user named Auriplane responded "Yes I Make It Look At Snailiad Solo Project | 2011 Current Score: 4.29 / 5.00 1 Award [1]". Claiming they made the game and signing up with my user name is what I'm talking about. I don't have a problem with the Wiki existing--it's flattering, to be honest! TrueAuriplane 01:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : Snailiad Graphics Look, it really is flattering that you made the Wiki, and I don't have a problem with it, despite some of the messages posted on here. It just rankled my feathers a bit that you said you made the game. Anyway, I don't have much time to help out with your Wiki (I saw you posted on my talk page asking me to), but I'll upload the graphics from the game for you. I'm really new to Wikis, so let's hope I'm doing this right! I'm going to post a link :-) http://www.auriplane.net/snailiad_graphics/ Most of them are in "sprite sheets", which means they've got multiple animations in a single picture. So you might have to edit them before you use them. Sorry about that! These are the PNGs that went into the game itself (except for the sponsor logos, which I'm not sure I'm supposed to upload). I hope that helps! TrueAuriplane 01:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) you not auriplane :/ (unknown user) what?Maggma Skamper 22:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC)